Jesse
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jesse just moved to New York from Texas to follow his dreams of being a photographer. It did not take long for him to run into the Ross kids. What will happen betwen him and the Ross kids? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I have not owened, worked for and know any one who owns, worked for Disney and Disney's Jessie in any way.

This story will be a little different instead of Jessie being a girl who was played by Debby Ryan, Jesse will be a boy. There will be some other changes as well. After all this is Fan Fiction. This is just a one shot so there will be no chapters. However that can change if I get five reviews that want more.

* * *

Jesse just graduated from high school a few days ago from Texas and decided to go to New York to be a photographer. He always enjoyed taking photos and something about New York just spoke to him. After a long day he ended up at the Belvedere Shatoe just to take a rest. He was on his way to go to a affordable hotel before looking for a place to live. He would also would need a side job to pay for a living place.

He decided to do look for places for rent tomorrow. While Jesse was resting he saw something catching his eye and decided to snap a photo. Without warning Jesse was knocked to the ground breaking his camera by a young boy about eleven that was running away from some bigger kids. That boy happened to be Luke Ross. Jesse quickly got up and saw the fear in his eyes and saw what he was looking at.

"I was about to go out and take some photos when mom called me to go find you so you can clean your room. Now my camera is broken and you will pay me back for it. Now get inside and I will deal with your friends."

Jesse turned around and the bigger kids that was his hight and even bigger was in his face.

"What did my trup of a brother did this time?"

"He got in the way of our soon to be basketball game with his stupid dancing."

"So he was there first?"

"Yah so we are older and bigger then him so we took it but he would not leave and took our ball and kicked it off somewhere, and that was my favorite ball too. So get out of the way so I can beat him up."

"Yah that's not going to happen so why don't you leave or I will make you."

"Is that so? I like you to try."

The one been doing the talking took a swing at Jesse and he soon was facing his friends with his arm twisted in the back of the bully and had also was put into a head lock. The teen was quickly whimpering in pain.

"Yah that's so."

Jesse let go and pushed him towards his friends. Without saying a word the teens left. Luke seeing everything came to meet the guy who saved his life.

"Thanks so much man and sorry about your camera. I can easily pay for it."

"Don't worry about it, this one of my crapy ones. Wait what do you mean you can easily pay for it?"

"I'm rich well my parents are. They are Christina and Morgan Ross, and the name is Luke by the way."

"Wow really I love your dad's films."

"Lot of people do. You want something to drink as a thank you?"

"Yah thanks. So how far is it?"

"Right here."

"You live in a hotel?"

"Yup its cheaper that way. Not saying my parents can easily afford a house."

Jesse and Luke was soon in the lobby and it looked amazing. There is no way he could afford to pay rent here. Luke soon pressed the button for the elevator and the doors quickly opened. Even the inside of the elevator was nice and plenty of space. The doors soon opened to a bigger room. Jesse was in awe as he looked around while Luke walked out.

"Wow"

"Yah. Cool right."

"I say."

The two of them soon heard screaming and down came a women running down the stairs and into the elevator. The women quickly pushed the button rapidly. Luke shook his head and smiled. Then an Indian boy came walking down the stairs calmly. Jesse wondered what this boy did.

"We lost another one." Luke said calmly.

Luke looked at Ravi and at the older boy.

"Lost another?"

"Yah this was like the tenth one this month. All because of Luke here." Ravi said.

"Hey I was not here." Luke said.

"Yea but I bet that room of yours scared her off." Ravi said.

"No its your dame lizard that scared her off." Luke said.

"Mr. Kipling did nothing wrong." Ravi said.

Ravi then put his attention to the older teen and looked at Luke.

"Luke what did you do now?"

"He did nothing I just tripped and broke my camera and he said he could pay for a new one but I turned it down. So he just offering me something to drink. The name is Jesse by the way. So who was that running down the stairs? A babysitter."

"Nah we don't have a babysitter we been going throw nannies. No one would stay more then a day." A young black girl named Ziri said. "All because of Luke and Ravi over there."

Jesse soon realized these three kids where adopted or at least two of them where. Ziri looked at the older boy and smiled.

"Who is this?"

"Oh just some guy that broke his camera. I offered him something to drink." Luke said.

"So he's not a replacement?" Ziri asked. "Because that was fast."

"Ziri he's just a temporary guest who probably has to go soon." Ravi said.

"Well actually..." Jesse was saying before the elevator doors opened and out walked a blond girl with bags in her hand. She looked at Jesse and smiled but then quickly looked at Luke.

"What did he do this time?" Emma asked.

Luke just sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing at all. Why do you guys think he did something wrong?" Jesse asked.

"I um attend to get into trouble. That's why they think that." Luke said.

"I see. Well I'm Jesse by the way."

"Emma, So how long are you staying in New York?" Emma asked pointing to the luggage.

"Oh I moved here just today. I was looking for a adorable hotel to stay at until I find a place to live. I would also need to find a job too."

"I know you can stay with us. We have an extra room and you can be or nannie well more like mannie." Ravi laughed at his own joke.

"We lost another nannie?" Emma said not really surprised.

"I don't know you guys. I don't know much about taking care of kids. I don't even have any younger siblings or cousins for that matter. "Jesse said.

"Why don't you give it a try and if you leave we will completely understand." Ravi said.

"But what about your parents?" Jesse asked.

"At this rate they will be happy someone could last a day without running off screaming." Emma said.

"Well I do need a job and a place to stay. So yah ok I will try to last a day." Jesse said.

The day went smoothly enough that Jesse has not yet ran away like the others. He had no clue when the time will come when he will become like the others and just run away. As of right now he is lasting longer then most nannies. The longest someone ever lasted was two days. Jesse has not yet unpacked his things as he had no clue if Mr. and Mrs. Ross will let him be their kids nannie.

That night the Ross kids was in their rooms while Jesse picked up the mess. Which was small even for the Ross kids standards. As he was cleaning up the elevator doors opened. Jesse soon heard opera singing from a male's voice. He turned around to see a big man singing. Bertram was not paying attention as he walked into the kitchen while Jesse still picked up things.

Once everything was picked up Bertram soon came back into the living room. He looked around seeing there was no mess. He then seen Jessie with a bin of toys.

"I take it you are the new nannie who has not ran away yet but you will."

"Well I'm lasting this long" Jesse laughed "I'm..."

"No names yet. The first ten nannies did that and I forgot their names."

"Well ok then. I just put this back in the toy room and off to bed I go. Not like you care."

After putting the toys back Jesse started to hear a noise in Luke's room. He had some idea what Luke was doing but decided to check anyways. He opened the door slowly to see a naked luke not only jacking off but sliding a dildo in and out of his ass. Jesse was quickly getting hard. Jesse quickly looked at both ends of the hall to see if anyone was coming.

Jesse for one did not want to be caught watching a young boy having private time. He knew what would happen if he did. Just thinking about it made his heart race. However he could not look away. His heart started to race even more when Luke looked right at him. What shocked Jesse was that Luke did not scream and covered himself up, but instead just smiled back and waved him in.

Jesse looked into the hall again as something took over him and went inside closing the door behind him. Jesse walked closer to Luke's bed as the boy continues to jack off and slide the dildo in and out of his ass. Luke let go of his dick again to wave Jesse closer. Jesse did go closer like he was under a spell. Jessie was face to face with Luke. Luke just smiled.

"I hope you are enjoying the show."

"I.."

"Shushhhh don't say anything. This is a thank you for saving my ass and not saying anything to my siblings. Now let me see that dick of yours so I can suck it."

Luke quickly leaned over and undid Jesse's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Luke just licked his lips and quickly grabbed it. Jesse felt like he was powerless as he moaned. After only a few storks Luke slipped Jesse's dick into his mouth. Jesse moaned and the moaning was becoming louder. Jesse quickly covered up his mouth as Luke expertly sucked away.

The more Jesse moaned the better Luke sucked away. Soon enough Jesse started to face fuck Luke. Luke for one took it with ease to the point he was deep throating Jesse's dick. Jesse was getting close of shooting his load and Luke could tell. He managed to pull Jesse's dick out of his mouth and started to lick the head. Luke soon started to lick up and down Jesse's shaft before retuning to sucking Jesse's dick.

After only a few bobs up and down Jesse could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Luke's mouth. Luke gladly swallowed all of Jesse's cum. Once Luke stopped sucking he took the dick out of his mouth snd smiled. Luke quickly went on his knees so he was face to face with Jesse. Jesse just looked into Luke's eyes before they kissed with Jesse tasting his own cum.

When the kissing broke Jesse started to kiss Luke's neck and worked his way down. When he got to his nipples Jesse licked around them before sucking onto them. Jesse for one did not want to keave any marks so he did not suck on his nipples for very long. He then started to lick his way down to Luke's belly and just kissed all over it, before grabbing Luke's dick and sliding it into his mouth.

Jesse for one had his fair share of sucking dick but never someone that was younger then him more then two years and Luke is five years younger. Luke moaned on the skills of his hope to be nannie. The moans where quickly getting louder so Luke muffled them by one of his pillows. Just like Luke Jesse knew when someone was about to come.

Jesse pulled out and started to lick the head first before licking and kissing the shaft. Luke was just squirming around. Jesse just smiled and soon he was sucking onto Luke's balls that easily fitted in his mouth. Luke was once again back on edge and Jesse went back sucking on Luke's dick. Jesse soon started to suck a little faster and after a few more bobs Luke came into Jesse's mouth.

Jesse gladly swallowed Luke's tasty cum and once it was gone he let Luke's dick fall out of his mouth and went to make out with Luke once again. Their hands where moving all over each other and Luke was hard again. When the kiss broke Luke smiled at Jesse and he smiled back.

"Fuck me Jesse."

Jesse was shocked as he did not think it will go this far. Hell he never even think he would be in Luke's room naked and sucking each other.

"I don't know man."

"Come on man it's not like I had things up my ass before. You did see me with a dildo up my ass."

"That's kinda different because its not sex."

"Really dude come on you wont be the first to slide their dick in my ass and you won't be the last. So don't worry if you think you are going to hurt me. I took a twelve inch dildo up my ass plenty of times. Besides I see that your dick is leaking."

Jesse looked down to see Luke was right. Jesse sighed as he cant believe he is going to fuck Luke. Luke lifted up his legs and torso to show off his ass. Jesse's dick twitched on seeing his hole was still gaping from the dildo from earlier. Without saying a word Jesse slowly slid his dick into Luke's ass. Luke quickly started moaning and once again was muffled by a pillow.

Jesse ended up going faster and faster into the rich boy's ass. Luke's ass ended getting tighter and tighter around Jesse's dick. This just made Jesse fuck harder into him. Luke was moaning even more and Luke ended shooting his load without touching himself. This just put Jesse over the edge as he shot his load into Luke's ass. Jesse just left his dick inside while they made out again.

When the kiss broke Jesse slowly slid his dick out followed by some of his cum. At this point Jesse did not care. He soon got dressed and left the room while Luke fell asleep. On the way to his room Jesse thought he would love to be their nannie.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this one shot but if I get like five reviews that want me to go on with this story I will. Pleas let me know what you think about this story by review that is open to ALL or by PM if you are a member. Not a member, it's FREE to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

As promised I would add to the story if I gotten 5 reviews wanting more so ow this will be a series for who knows how long. Enjoy.

* * *

Jesse woke up not believing what had happened yesterday. Not only did he get a job and a nice place to stay, but he fucked not just any boy, but a boy that happens to be a Ross. However he thought maybe he dreamed the last part. Jesse put on some new cloths for the day and went downstairs that lead to the kitchen. The girls and Ravi was already eating breakfast.

"Well you lasted a day. Only very few make it this far." Ziri said.

"I know right. I wonder if you will last today." Emma said.

"Well it is possible given the fact he is a male." Ravi said.

"Yah a cute one at that." Emma said.

"Um thanks." Jesse said as his face turned red.

Luke soon came down stairs smiling at Jesse. Jesse smiled back.

"Hi Jess, I see you are still here. Thought you would run away like the others."

"Not yet anyways." Jessie laughed.

Once Jesse sat down Emma and Ziri left leaving their plates on the table. Jesse just shook his head and started to eat his breakfast. Once he took a bite of his toast Luke sat next to him and placed his hand on Jesse's thigh. Jesse was caught of guard and held back making any kind of noise since Ravi was still at the table. It was hard for Jesse to not make a sound as Luke's hand was moving it's way up his leg.

Soon enough Luke was rubbing Jesse's dick making it hard. Jesse then realized last night was no dream. Jesse tried to eat his breakfast as well as keeping a straight face when looking at Ravi. He had no clue if Luke's brother and sisters knew about his sexuality or anyone but him for the mater so he decided to keep it quiet. He tried to think what to say to the younger boy without giving away with his voice.

"So I know I should mm ask this mmm yesterday"

"Is everything alright Mr. Jesse?"

"Oh yes just a football injury. It acts up once in awhile. Mmm."

"Oh you should see a doctor about that."

"Nah its fine it comes and mmm goes."

"Well if you change your mind we have a great doctor on call."

"If it comes to that I will let you know."

Luke was just smiling seeing how Jesse was getting his way out of him being rubbed by him. He smiled even bigger when he heard comes. Ravi not paying any attention to Luke did not see this. Ravi just nodded as he eat his breakfast. Ravi soon left putting his bowl and plate in the sink not like his sisters. Luke just waited until Ravi left the room before looking at Jesse.

"Did you really have to do that?"

"Come on it was fun."

"For you it was. Here I am trying to hold it together with you rubbing me."

"But, I know you had fun yesterday and there will be more of that if you decided to stay."

Luke was about to go in for a kiss but quickly pulled away when someone was coming. Jesse just shook his head finishing up his breakfast when Bertram came in. He just looked at Jesse and sighed.

"So far you are here but soon enough you will leave."

"I have a strong feeling Jesse is going to stay."

"I will believe it when I see it."

Jesse just shook his head hearing the same thing from Bertram last night. Jesse soon finished eating his breakfast and cleaned up after himself. Bertram only saw a few nannies take their time to clean up after themselves. He liked that as he had less work to do and more time to nap. Jesse soon went into the living room leaving Luke in the kitchen eating. Once Jesse sat on the cotch he quickly got up seeing the girls coming down stairs.

"You don't have to get up just because we came down." Emma said.

"I thought I should given the fact you kinda are my boss."

"I like him. Better then the other nannies we had." Zeri said.

"That is so true. Well I'm going to the mall." Emma said.

"You want me to head down with you?"

"No that's alright, but thank you."

Emma soon hit the button for the elevator and waited to open.

"And I have a play date." Ziri said.

"Is your play date here or at theirs?" Jesse asked.

"Over there."

"Well I will take you. I don't want you to go by yourself."

"It's fine its only a few floors down."

"Ziri lesion to Jesse we don't want to lose another nanny especially a cute one."

"Fine."

The doors opened up and the three went inside. The girls soon hit the buttons to the floor they need to get off of. After a few floors the doors opened and Ziri and Jesse walked out.

"I be home in like five hours." Emma said

Jesse nodded and the doors soon closed. Ziri and Jesse soon started walking towards her playdate. They soon stopped at a door and Ziri knocked.

"You can go now."

"Well I'm going to wait until you get in."

Ziri just rolled her eyes. The door soon opened and Jesse saw a brown haired boy in a sweeter vest, kaki pants, and glasses. The boy smiled seeing Ziri . It was the kind of smile that he has a crush on her. The boy soon seen Jesse and knew it was another nannie.

"So I see got a new nannie." The boy said.

"Yah this is my second day."

"I don't need to your name as you won't last long." The boy said.

"To let you know I will be done with this thing about five hours." Ziri said.

Jesse just nodded and headed back to the elevator. Once there he decided to go into the lobby to find out when the mail normally comes. When the doors opened up he saw young guy a little older then him in a red suet.

"Hello I hope you are enjoying your stay here."

"Well right now I'm a nanny here."

"Really now. What do you do?"

"I'm a nanny. I just came here to see when the mail comes in."

"At one. So who do you work for?"

"The Ross's."

"Oh man I'm sorry for you. Since I been here I seen at least hundred of them running out of here."

"Well so far its my second day."

"Well hope you last. I'm tired of seeing another one running out of here. The name is Tony by the way."

"Jesse."

Jessie stood around a little bit to talk to Tony as he was closer in age he had meet so far. While all this was going on back at the pent house Bertram had left a minute after Jesse and the girls leaving the Ross boys alone. Normally Bertram would stay and wait until one of the new nannies was here but decided to leave anyways to find out how Jesse would handle the aftermath of two young boys being by themselves.

Once Luke herd Bertram leaving he quickly found his brother Ravi talking to his lizard Mr. Kipling. Luke just smiled slowly jacking off just starting at his adopted brother. He soon got closer to Ravi once he was hard and start rubbing his chest. Ravi monad knowing it was Luke. Ravi then closed his eyes letting Luke continue. Ravi then quickly opened his eyes and stopped Luke.

"We can't do this Bertram is here and he won't be taking a nap yet."

"Relax I heard him leaving he wont be home for like hours."

"What about Mr. Jesse he can come back."

"He is with Emma as she shops like the rest of our old nannies did if they lasted long enough. So we have hours to mess around."

"For the first time your facts do check out."

"Yah, wait what?"

"Don't worry about it, lets just mess around."

The two boys went to Luke's room as they did not want Mr. Kipling to be watching them. The boys started to make out as they started to remove their cloths. Once the boys where naked they kept kissing each other as their hands moved all over each others bodies. Both boys hands soon made its way to each others dicks and they started to jack off one another. The boys where moaning in no time.

They started off slow as they rubbed each others balls. The two went back making out little bit longer. When they broke the kiss they just smiled at each other. The boys stopped jacking each other off and Ravi grabbed his dick and Luke grabbed his. The boys put tip to tip and Ravi rolled down his foreskin over Luke's dick. Luke loved when Ravi even if Ravi cant yet cum yet.

The boys went back at jacking off and they did not last very long as Ravi had his dry cum and Luke shooting his load into Ravi's foreskin. Luke had Ravi sit down onto his bed while he sucked away on his brother's dick tasting his own cum. His toung went in Ravi's hood getting much of the exes cum he can get. He would not dock with any boy just Ravi as his little brother always washes his foreskin very well.

Once Luke licked all the cum up he went on top of Ravi and started to make out. As they kissed Luke grinded his dick into Ravi's making them both hard once again. Luke broke the kiss and started to suck on Ravi's neck just enough so it wont leave a mark. Luke smiled and soon went on all fours shaking his ass in Ravi's face. Ravi smiled and went to prep Luke by rimming him as well as fingering him.

Luke just moaned while Ravi worked on his ass to the soon to be fucking. His own dick twitch of the thought of Ravi's dick in him. Once Luke was all ready Ravi soon slid his dick into his brother and began to fuck the way Luke likes it. Hard, rough, and fast. The boys where moaning again as hot brotherly sexy love was going on. Luke went for his dick and Ravi slapped it away. Luke just smiled and let Ravi take control.

Ravi was getting closer to his edge and quickly pulled out. Ravi then started to rim and finger Luke's ass once again. Once the edge went away Ravi was back fucking Luke hard, rough and fast. As Ravi continues to fuck away he started to slap Luke's ass causing Luke to moan even more. Both boys where soon reaching the edge and this time Ravi let it happen as he shot his load into Luke's ass.

After a few more thrusts Luke shot his load onto his bed. The boys rested after that fuck. Ravi just left his dick in Luke's ass. When they gathered their breaths back their eyes soon widen as they seen they been caught.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter there is still more to come. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Smiled seeing Jesse standing there with an obvious bulge. As for Ravi he did not know what to do or say to get out of this one. For the first time they have been caught. He had no clue how their new nannie would react. Ravi was starting to like this one and now they may have lost another one. Ravi was to focus on being caught he did not see Jesse's bulge as he walked into Luke's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"I told you, you won't be the last."

"I can see that you horny boy."

"Wait you two did it, when?"

"Last night. I was horny and you where asleep so I tried my luck and the rest is history."

"Let me guess, you did the same thing to me when I caught you."

"Yes but when I did it with you I was a virgin. I just said I had sex before but I have sucked dick though."

"I was your first wow brother? No wonder why it was not a rush job."

"So you have other dildos then?"

"No just the twelve Ravi and you 'caught' me with."

"Mr. Jesse I see that you are horny. Can I see your dick after all Luke saw it."

"How much time do we have?"

Luke looked at the clock. "About three hours."

Jesse believed Luke and soon was naked showing off his hard dick to Ravi for the first time. The younger boys where once again hard and Luke moaned as Ravi's dick was still in his ass. The Ross boys was ready for round two and Ravi can't wait to suck Jesse's dick. Ravi soon pounded away onto Luke as Jesse got onto the bed. Jesse saw that look in Ravi's eyes and knew what he wanted.

Jesse soon started to moan as Ravi started to suck away. Unlike Luke and Jesse this was Ravi's second dick he has ever sucked. Jessie thought Ravi was doing a good job, but Luke was much better. Jesse wondered how many boys Luke has been with. Just thinking about it caused Jesse to cum into Ravi's mouth. Ravi for one did not mind as he was use to it when slowing Luke's

Jesse and Ravi ended making out as Ravi continues to fuck Luke. Once the kissing broke Jesse was once again hard and Ravi was on edge. He pulled out of Luke not wanting to cum just yet. For the first time Jesse seen an uncut dick and it made is own dick twitch.

"Hello is anyone going to fuck me or what?"

Jesse then seen Luke's gaping hole and slid his dick bigger dick into it. Luke once again gave off a moan. After a few thrusts Jesse started to suck away in Ravi's dick causing the Indian boy to moan. Jesse was good sucking his dick. It was the same skill level as Luke's which really did not surprise him at this rate. He hoped his parents would let Jesse be their nannie as it would be great to have a real male role mode.

After awhile Jesse knew Ravi was getting closer on edge and wanting to make this three way last long as possible stopped sucking Ravi and started to make out with him. After the kissing broke Jesse pulled out of Luke and Ravi slid his dick back in. Jesse soon went on the other side so he could be fucked at both ends but had a better idea. Jesse managed to be under Luke making it a sixty nine.

Luke smiled and lowed himself some to suck on Jesse's dick while still being fucked. Jesse could feel Luke's moans as he sucked away on his big dick. Jesse started to moan too and started to suck away on Luke's dick. As Jesse sucked away he started to squeeze Ravi's ass causing the younger boy not only moan more but fucking Luke even harder. After some more time has passed the boys where once again on edge.

Which was a good thing as they would of only had ten minutes left before Emma comes home and for Jesse to pick up Zuri. After a few more thrusts and bobs the boys came into a hole. Ravi soon pulled out of Luke, and Luke got off of Jesse. The three looked at the clock and each other. They stared a quick make out section as they where getting dressed.

"Man that was one of the best three ways yet and it happened to be with our nannie. As well as you Ravi."

"Well it was my first brother so I have nothing to compare it to. In fact Mr. Jesse was the second person I had sex with."

"So only Luke and now I know about this?"

"Yes and for now I like to keep it that way."

"Understandable. As for Luke I guess its different for you."

"Yup sucking dick and getting fucked to mostly any boy that is horny and don't mind it being a boy."

"So then you are a bottom."

"He is defiantly is one while I'm a top. I don't want to be fucked. What about you Mr. Jesse?"

"I'm vestal. After all to me its only far. Well I better get Zuri from her playdate."

The rest of the day was kinda normal for the Ross kids any ways. The girls where doing their thing while the boys did there when there sisters and B are home. After dinner the kids stood up a little bit before getting ready for bed. As Jesse was cleaning up Ravi came up to him with a question that's been on his mind since the three way they had earlier. Luckily the two of them where alone but Ravi still whispered.

"Mr. Jesse you think we can have alone time like you did with Luke yesterday?"

"Yah bud we can. I never thought this would be happening when coming to work for you guys."

"Yah I guess you just got lucky and that you have not ran away yet. Well I hope you don't."

"Don't worry I'm here to stay unless your parents say otherwise."

"They are tiered of loosing nannies and if you do stay longer then the rest of them they will most likely keep you. After all they still keep B and he really dose not do anything when they are not here."

"Then I have nothing to worry about then."

"Mr. Jesse can I ask you something else?"

"Yah what is it?"

"Can I be top?"

"Yes you can. I won't make you do anything you don't want to. Come to my room when you are ready."

Ravi smiled and soon left. Jesse smiled and shook his head. He really did hit it big. Then a thought came to him. If he stood would he be able still be the photographer he wanted to be? He wondered if he can mange two jobs at the same time. Then he thought he could work for himself and sell his photographs. For now he will get back to that latter and start finishing cleaning up.

When he entered his room he smiled seeing a naked Ravi already hard. Jesse quickly closed the door behind him. Jesse went up to Ravi and gave him a kiss.

"So I guess Luke is ok with this?"

"It was his idea that I get alone time with you."

"That's nice of him."

"it's was now get naked. Sorry just horny."

"That's alright."

Jesse was soon naked and hard. Jesse went on the bed ad start making out with each other. Their hands where all over each other and when the kiss broke Jesse started to kiss Ravi's neck for a few times not leaving any marks. Jesse then moved over to Ravi's nipples causing the young boy to moan. After licking and sucking on both of them he kissed his way down to Ravi's pelvic aria and start kissing that too before sliding his mouth over Ravi's dick.

Ravi moaned as he started to suck away. Ravi even grabbed a pillow to muffle the sounds of the moaning. While one hand was on the pillow the other was on the back of Jesse's head. After a few more bobs Ravi started to face fuck Jesse who took it with ease. As Ravi continue to face fuck Jesse he was getting closer to his edge and wanted to last a little longer so he stopped face fucking Jesse.

When Ravi pulled out of Jesse's mouth the two started making out. As they kissed Jesse flip each other so he was now on his back. When the kissing broke Ravi started to kiss and suck on Jesse's neck. Jesse moaned and placed his hands on the back of the boy's head. Ravi soon started to kiss his way down towards Jesse's nipples. Ravi was good at this, but not as good as Luke.

After sucking on each nipple and making them hard Ravi kissed his way down to Jesse's dick and started to suck away on the much bigger dick. Ravi was glad he was a top as there was no way he be able to have that big thing up his ass. While that thought was going throw Ravi's head Jesse was moaning with his hands still behind Ravi's head. Jesse had a feeling face fucking Ravi wont be the right thing to do and just let Ravi take control.

After a few more bobs Jesse was close and not wanting to cum just yet told Ravi he was about to shoot his load. Ravi for one did not care as he sucked away. Ravi wanted to try docking with Jesse but he dose not think his foreskin would fit around Jesse's head. When Jesse realized Ravi was not stopping he grabbed his waist and positioned it so they where in a sixty nine. Now both boys where moaning.

As Jesse sucked away he squeezed and pushed Ravi's ass to get more of the young boy's dick as possible. After a few more bobs both boys where getting closer to their edge. Jesse shot his load first then after two more bobs Ravi came. Both boys swallowed each others cum. After sucking each other the two started to make out. When the kissing broke Jesse went on his back to be fucked.

Jesse has been fucked by Ravi's age but that's when he was that age too and little older as well. Jesse thought Luke would be the youngest boy to have sex with and now it was Ravi. Not only that this was the second time with the young boy. Jesse wondered how many times he would be doing this. Only time would tell. As Jesse was thinking of all this, Ravi was rimming Jesse causing him to moan.

Once Ravi thought Jesse was ready he got ready to slid his hard dick into another ass for the first time. He just hoped Jesse would enjoy the fucking like Luke dose. Ravi soon got his answer when Jesse started moaning. He grabbed onto the sheets making his knuckles tuning white. Ravi soon leaned over and the two began to make out again as Ravi continues to fuck away. Jesse even squeezed Ravi's ass again and tried to get much of the young dick in his ass.

Ravi was getting closer on edge as time passed and this just made him fuck even faster into his hope to be nannie's ass. This just caused Jesse to be on edge and he ended up having a hands free cum. This just made Ravi happy so he started to fuck now harder into Jesse. It soon became to much for the young boy as he shot his load into Jesse's ass. The two kissed one more time before Ravi pulled out. Ravi rested a little bit before walking out of Jesse's room naked.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed after Ravi and Jesse had sex and not only that Jesse has now been the longest nannie they had yet. However after that day it was also the last day Jesse had sex. He was too busy to even do a simple blow job. Even the brothers themselves did not had the time to mess around with each other. Yet Luke still managed to get some action.

It was only with two people and it was just sucking off one of his friends and his brother while Luke was at their house after school. Other then that the Ross boys and Jessie tried to get a quick jack off when they had alone time. The following day was Friday. Luke ended getting detention, Ravi was at Reptile Club, Zuri was invited at a friends house after school, and that left Jesse and Emma alone in the pint house.

Jesse was all done with what he need to do and was just resting while Emma was doing her homework. As Jesse was sitting down he was thinking about something that made him go up stairs to his room. On the way up he heard moaning. He knew it was a sexual moan as well as Emma is playing with herself. This was not however the first time he heard Emma moaning in pleaser, but this time it was not in the middle of the night, and to top it off her bedroom door is open.

There was two choices to make. Choice one quickly but quietly make his way to his room passing Emma's room on hopes she wont see him. The second choice was go back downstairs and go up the stars from the kitchen that was closer to his room. The only down side on that it would take longer, but at the same time he did not want Emma see him walking pass her room.

However his choice was already made when Emma walked out of her room naked. Jesse just stood there frozen as Emma just smiled squeezing her B cup breasts as she made her way to him. When she was face to face with Jesse she grabbed his crotch and just smiled at him. Jesse did not to do at this point. His dick was hard but his mind knew this was wrong. Even having sex with the Ross boys where wrong but his dick always won the fight.

That's right Jesse was bi as he also had his far share of pussy. Even though he fucked around with mostly guys. Emma was a year older then Luke but she liked to be smooth, which Jesse noticed. Jesse knew Emma was the youngest girl he had seen naked and she was throwing herself onto him. As Emma was rubbing Jesse's dick throw his pants, Jesse moaned which made Emma smile.

"About time you came up here. I squirted like five times before you came up thinking of you fucking me."

"I don't think fucking you will be the best thing to do."

"I am a Ross I can get what ever I want. If you are worried about me being pregnant or you popping my cherry, don't worry about that. I'm on the pill and it had been fucked already. I just want to try a different dick. What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know about this."

"Then why are you hard? Its Ovi because of my body. Come and touch my body you know you want to."

The words that came out of Emma's mouth put Jesse into some kind of spell. As he secretly wanted to touch her body. To feel up a Lady Ross. After all Emma was about four years younger then he is and that he is not even eighteen yet. He even skipped a grade. His hands soon where touching her body and Emma just smiled. His hands squeezed her ab cup breasts before one hand made it to her wet pussy.

Once his fingers went inside Emma moaned and quickly dragged him into her room. She pushed Jesse onto the bed landing on her massive dildo that was bigger then Luke's by nine inches. In other words a twenty one inch dildo. It was something she managed to get from one of her older friends. However that story is not important this one is. Emma then just smiled and leaned into Jesse's ear and sexuality whispered into it.

"I can take close to the end of that dildo so your dick won't be a problem."

The two began to make out and when the kiss broke Emma took off his shirt and just rubbed his nice chest before kissing it. She kissed all the way down to his pants where she undid them. After she grabbed hold and gave one good yank exposing his hard dick. Emma just smiled as it was bigger then the dick she has been fucking with. Emma grabbed hold and just jacked off Jesse for awhile before sliding it into her mouth.

Jesse quickly moaned at the skill level Emma has. Jesse wondered if all the Ross kids are sexuality active. If that's the case Zuri for one is too young for it. Luckily what Jesse Zuri was not sexuality active she was to busy with tea parties. As Emma kept sucking away Jesse managed to put them into a sixty nine. Emma stopped for a bit to moan due to Jesse eating her out. After she squirted onto Jesse's face she went back sucking Jesse's dick.

Just like Jesse and the Ross brothers, Emma knew when someone is about to cum. She stopped sucking Jessie and just started to lick the shaft of Jesse before sucking him once again until he shoot his load into her mouth. Even Jesse's cum was better then the boy she messes around with. After swallowing of Jesse's cum, Emma squirted again onto Jesse's face.

Once she was done squirting she turned herself around and the two began to make out. Once the kiss broke Emma grabbed Jesse's dick and slid it into het pussy causing her to moan. Emma loves to stretch out her pussy and yet it always goes back to its tight self. Which Jessie found out as Emma's pussy was sucking onto Jesse's dick. Emma quickly fucked away onto herself. This caused both to moan.

The fucking ended up becoming faster and harder something that Emma enjoys. After a few more thrusts Emma started to squirt making her fuck even harder. The faster and harder she went the more she squirted. Even before Jesse reached his edge Emma squirted five more times. The last one not only caused her to pass out but Jesse was on the extreme edge that he pulled out just in time a he shot his load onto her breasts.

After a few breaths he noticed the time on Emma's alarm clock. Jesse took a quick shower and quickly got dressed to pick up the boys from school. Before he left he shut Emma's door as he did not want anyone to see her naked with his cum on her breasts. Jesse thought what happened earlier as he waited in the parking lot. Just the thoughts made him hard again. Luckily he was in the car.

The first person to show up was Ravi. Ravi smiled as he had a good day. Not far behind was Luke. After both of them where in the car Jesse drove off and headed back to the pint house. However Luke had other ideas. Ravi could tell something was on his brother's mind by the smile on his face. He just hoped it dose not involve getting into any kind of trouble.

"I know its been awhile since we messed around so why don't we do it before we get back home?" Luke said.

"I don't think having sex in a car is the best thing to do in some random parking lot." Jesse said.

"I agree. We can get caught and Mr. Jesse can get into allot of trouble."

"Don't worry about it. I got the perfect spot to do it."

The three was in some kind of abandoned bulling and by the looks of it Luke has been here plenty of times messing around with other boys. Without any words the thee of them where naked and making out. After the three way kiss was broken Luke was on his knees going back and fourth sucking Ravi and Jess's dick. The boys had to hurry this up as if they take too long something will be up.

So they quickly went to work sucking someone. Jesse was sucking Luke, Luke sucking Ravi, and Ravi sucking Jessie. Like it was magic they all came at the same time. The three of them quickly got dressed and went home. That night Emma was using her dildo on herself thing of the day she had. Also Luke was doing the same thing with his dildo. As for Ravi and Jesse they did another quickie which was a sixty nine.

The next day Jesse was at the park with Zuri after dropping Luke at his friends house and Ravi at a Reptile store, while Emma decided to stay home. She told Jesse that she want to catch up with one of her shows. Jesse had no problems leaving Emma by herself. As time was ticking by lowly for Jesse as he kept his eyes on Zuri Emma was really waiting for someone.

Emma heard the elevator doors open and smiled. There she saw the boy who she lost her virginity to. The boy smiled at her seeing Emma in a sexy robe. The boy wasted no time running up the stairs. The two soon started making out that led to Emma's room. The boy quickly got naked and Emma dropped to her knees sucking away on his dick.

The boy just moaned and soon started to face fuck her. After awhile Emma could tell he was about to cum but kept sucking away. She wanted to taste his cum badly that just makes her wet. Even if Jesse's cum was better his was still good as it was her first time tasting cum. Once the boy shot his load into Emma's mouth Emma just swallowed every drop.

After Emma took his dick out of her mouth the boy started to eat her out causing her to moan. Emma just squeezed her breasts as the boy kept eating her out. At one point she pushed his head more into her pussy and soon she started to squirt. The boy smiled and soon slid his dick into her tight pussy. He fucked her hard and fast the way she liked it.

Once on edge he pulled out and went behind fucking her ass. Which was one of her guilty pleasers. As the boy fucked away Emma grabbed her giant dildo and slid it into her pussy. After a few thrusts of the dildo Emma squirted all over her bed. This just made the boy fuck harder and faster making him on edge again. The boy once again pulled out and slid his dick back into Emma's pussy.

Once inside he not only fucked away he also used the dildo in her pussy as well. Emma just moaned having two dicks in her pussy even if one is fake. The two began to make out as they fucked away. They where happy the could get alone time as it was rare they get to and they always make the best of it when they can.

While they where fucking away Jesse was on his way home alone. Zuri went to her friends after she was done with the park. Jesse was going to pick up Ravi but got a text saying he made a friend while at the store and they are going to have lunch. Jesse was happy for him but hopes this friend was human and someone his age.

When he went into the lobby he did not see Tony but did not think nothing of it. After getting the mail Jesse head up to the pint house. Once the doors where opened he heard Emma moaning. She must of the door open was Jesse's only thought. The moaning did get him horny so after putting the mail down Jesse started going upstairs as he took his cloths off.

Once he looked inside he was shocked what he found. Not only that Emma and the boy was also shocked. The three just looked at each other and Emma and the boy not only seen a naked Jesse but also his hard dick.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and who the mystery boy is.


	5. Chapter 5

Jesse did not see this coming seeing Emma with Ravi. Emma did not know what to say to this taboo of her and Ravi share. Even if Ravi was adopted it was one of her kinks that happened to be tabooish. As for Ravi he did not know what to say either and hopes Jessie won't say a word about this to Emma and Luke as he was bi. On the looks of things Ravi not only found out Jesse was too as why else would he naked.

"Well didn't expect this thought you where playing with yourself and well you can guess what happened."

"So Mr. Jesse you had sex with Emma?"

"Yes, it only happen once, and you can't tell your parents or I won't be your nannie."

"Your secret is safe with me as long as you don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't if you let me join for round two."

Emma smiled of the idea of this and looked at Ravi. Ravi nodded and Jesse walked into the room closing the door. Ravi wanted to suck that dick again but he had to hold back and let Emma do it. Jesse soon was moaning as Emma sucked away. As Jesse was being sucked he looked at Ravi and just wanted to make out with him, but decided not to not knowing what Emma would think.

After a few more bobs she stopped and went on to sucking Ravi's dick. As Emma sucked away and Ravi moaning, Jesse started to suck on Emma's breasts. This caused Emma to suck faster onto Ravi. After a few more bobs Emma went back sucking on Jesse as Ravi went to suck on Emma's breasts. Again Emma started to suck faster and again a few more bobs later went to suck on Ravi's dick.

As Emma sucked away Jesse started to go down and start to not only finger Emma's pussy but also to eat her out. This not only caused Emma to suck even faster making Ravi cum, but it also made her squirt once she tasted Ravi's cum. She soon started to suck on Jesse's dick as Ravi eat out Emma's pussy.

Just like with Ravi she squirted once she tasted Jesse's cum. Once she sucked both boys she went back and forth making out with the boys. After awhile she went onto her back with her legs spread open. She soon pointed at Jesse and soon he slid in. As the two made out and fucked, Ravi watched and jacked off slowly. Jesse was going faster and faster until he was on edge. He soon pulled out and that's when Ravi slid in.

Emma begin to make out with Ravi as he pounded away. Jesse was still too much on edge to even touch is dick. Luckily once pulled out Jesse was no longer on edge. After a few thrusts into Emma she started to suck on Ravi. The two boys just smiled at each other as they fucked a hole. After a few more thrusts Jesse pulled out and Ravi slid in. Jesse waited awhile before sliding his dick into Emma's mouth.

After awhile of going back and forth fucking Emma's pussy they soon was fucking her ass. While one was fucking it the other will get sucked. This happed back and forth for awhile as well and soon enough things changed again. This time one will fuck her pussy while the other was fucking her ass. Every so often they would switch before they where on edge.

As for Emma all she could do was moan having the best three way even if this was her first. The boys ended the thee way by fucking Emma's pussy at the same time. Ravi slid his dick in last as did not want to be squashed. Emma was really moaning now of having two real dicks inside of her this time. The boys was able to go faster and harder at the same time. Soon it was over as they pulled out and came onto her chest.

"So how did this all start between the two of you?" Jesse asked

"Well I heard moaning from Emma's room and thought she was hurt. So I checked and well I saw her slide a dildo in het pussy and she caught me. The next thing I knew I was fucking her."

"Yup and we have done it ever since."

"That's something. Well we better get dressed before your other siblings come home."

"Yes and don't tell Luke as well as Zuri this is our special time and now its yours too." Emma said.

"Don't worry my lips are sealed."

Hours passed and it was time for the Ross kids to go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. When it was just Ravi and Jesse, Ravi looked around to see if anyone was around and luckily it was only them.

"Thanks for not saying anything about you know."

"No problem I'm bi too. Now go to bed."

"Yes Mr. Jesse."

The next day while Jesse was cleaning up in the living room after they came back from the park. The doors opened to see Mr. and Mrs. Ross. The Rosses did not say a word to Jesse and neither did Jesse. Jesse for one had no words to say. As after all he is a stranger in there home. Mr. Ross soon came close to Jesse.

"I see you have been taking care of our children. So how long have you stayed?"

"Four, five days. Sir."

"You talk to him I will talk to our kids."

"Well you lasting so far. Never had a guy nannie before. So what is your name?"

"Jesse sir."

"So tell me about yourself."

Meanwhile the kids where talking to their mom about Jess. She was just amazed Jesse was lasting this long and the pent house is still in tacked and did not get any phone calls. After talking to the kids and talking to her husband they had their answer on if Jesse was going to be their kids nannie. Mr. Ross looked at Jesse and nodded.

"Well Jesse we talked it over and.."

* * *

What will the answer be? I do hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was short. Please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay. Once my writers black was gone my stupid screen cracked and I did not had the time to get it fixed until recently. Now here is the over due chapter.

* * *

"Yes you will be the kids nannie." Mr. Ross said.

"Wow thank you so much. I won't let you guys down."

"Well you been doing a great job so far and the kids just love you. Never heard them talk about how they want you to stay. I wonder why that is?" Mrs. Ross said.

"Maybe because I'm closer to their age then the other nannies they had?"

"Yah that sounds right." Mrs. Ross said.

"We should tell the kids the news." Mr. Ross said.

The kids where happy to hear it but did not want to show to much of it. The seven of them went out to lunch and after they got back the parents had to leave. Once back at the penthouse everything was now going to be different. As it was hard to keep their sexual activities hidden from the other nannies. Now anytime they feel horny they can and Jesse won't care. Right now however Zeri going on another playdate with Stuart, Emma gotten a text from a friend about a new dress she had bought and had to see it, and Ravi was going to reptile club while Luke had to finish his homework or no sex from Jesse which was agreed on.

Luke for one can't believe he is doing his homework. If there was only one way for him to do it without advancing his monthly spending money by a hundred dollars having sex with a hot guy would do it. So once Jesse and the other three kids left Luke went to do his homework on hopes to have sex with Jesse once he comes back. First up was dropping off Zuri at Stuart's. Once that was done the three of them went to the lobby where they saw Tony.

"Hey Jess see you are still their nannie."

"More like mannie." Ravi once again laughing at his own joke as Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Yah I'm here to stay."

"That's good. Was getting tired of seeing another new face for you guys."

"So any mail for them?" Jesse asked

"Nah sorry no one got theirs yet. Must be a slow day."

"Ok thanks I'll check latter after I drop these two off."

After dropping off Emma it was off to Ravi's club. The two ended making a pit stop in a hidden location.

"Mr. Jesse I just love sucking your dick."

Jesse just moaned as Ravi went back to sucking. They did not have much time to fuck so a quick blowjob would have to do. Jesse did not know who sucked better at this point as they where all great in their own way. Jesse for one can't wait to suck Ravi once again and then head back to have his fun with Luke. Soon enough Jesse was on edge and came into Ravi's mouth. Once Jesse had his dick out of Ravi's mouth he did not waist anytime and quickly went on his knees to make out with the boy tasting his own cum.

Ravi was soon on his feet getting sucked by Jesse. He too was thinking who sucked better. Ravi for one did not last long. The two made out one more time before leaving the hidden spot.

Meanwhile a few mints had passed when Jesse and Luke's siblings left Luke was finishing up his homework when there was a knock on the door. Luke smiled and let the person in. Soon the two of them where in Luke's room taking each other's cloths off. Luke quickly went on his knees once they where both naked and started to suck away. The person just moaned at Luke's sucking skills and can't wait to fuck Luke's ass. He won't mind even sucking a dick if it meant to fuck the rich boy. Soon enough the person was on edge and shot his load into Luke's mouth.

Luke for one gladly swallowed the load and once he took the dick out the two of them began to make out. Their hands where all over each other and they soon ended on Luke's bed. When the kissing broke the two smiled at each other. Then Luke started to moan as he was now being sucked. Luke likes it when he also gets sucked, but he don't mind if someone don't suck him back. He just loves pleasing boys anyway he could. Soon Luke was on edge but the person stopped and started to rim Luke. Luke moaned as he knew this person came for everything Luke had to offer.

Once Luke was nice and loose the person started to finger Luke's ass and went back to sucking him. Luke moaned even more and was glad it was just the two of them. Soon enough Luke had two fingers in his ass and this made Luke face fuck the sucking mouth, which gladly took without any complaints. After a few more thrusts the person slid a third finger into Luke's ass. Only a few thrusts more with being finger fucked and face fucking Luke could no longer hold back as he shot his load. The person gladly swallowed every drop of Luke's cum.

The two started making out. Luke loved tasting his own cum and soon he was ready to be fucked. The person pulled his fingers out of Luke's ass and rimmed him once again just to get Luke's ass little more wet. Once it was all good Luke sucked the person's dick until it was once again hard. The two smiled and Luke lifted his legs up above his head. In fact he even put them behind his head to show off his boy pussy. Soon enough the person slowly slipped in and started to take his time fucking Luke. The room was once again filling up with moans.

As the two where having sex Jesse just came back into the lobby as he can't wait to fuck Luke. Well after his homework was done that is. He noticed Tony was not there and just thought the doorman was on break. Once the doors open to the pent house he heard Luke moaning. Jesse just smiled and made his way up to Luke's room as quiet as he could. Jesse was already hard hearing Luke's moans but somehow became harder on what he saw in Luke's room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this over due chapter as well as the cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think and thank you for reading


End file.
